The Dragon and The Merlin
by MerSherWhovian
Summary: Merlin and Arthur live as they always have, the prince and his servant, until their feelings begin to change... Now faced with a dangerous quest and tested loyalties, they must choose between each other or their separate destinies.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or rights to the show, and I am NOT making a profit!**

~o~

"_Mer_lin, _MER_LIN! Get your lazy arse in here and clean up this mess!"

I just _had_ to be stuck with the most apathetic servant in the kingdom, didn't I? And I'm the prince!

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"What do you want, _sire_."

"That's what I meant, so what is it?"

I grab his thick noggin and show him the room. "Do you see the state of the place? Get to work, you prat."

"Who're _you_ to be calling _me_ a prat?"

The cheeky scoundrel.

~o~

Merlin should have had enough time to clear up that clutter by now, so maybe I'll get him to bring me supper early. Possibly I'll make him double the order, he sure could use some fattening up, it's not like you can see Gwen's ribs that clearly...

When I enter the room though, I find Merlin asleep, IN MY BED!

"What do you think you're doing! Move your skinny bum off my blankets!"

He shoots up at the sound of my voice, clearly he had been in a deep slumber.

"I wasn't asleep, sire, I was just, um, testing out your sheets."

What is it about that guilty smile that makes me want to forgive him so easily?

"Whatever, just don't let me catch you doing something like that again, or you'll be sorry."

"Yes, sire."

I punch him on the shoulder.

"You just can't get enough of me, so you have to sleep in my bed? Don't worry, I understand."

"No, no it's not like that..."

"Oh, shut up and go get my food." I smile at him, clearly teasing as he leaves the room.

But sometimes I wonder about Merlin, because he doesn't really seem to be into women, does he?

~o~

**A/N: **Hi everybody! I hope you like my story, I'm kind of new to this. I would absolutely adore you if you would let me know what you think by reviewing, especially about how I could make it better. Any ideas for the plot would be welcome, and don't worry, there's going to be more than a bromance between them soon! This is only the first chapter but I'll try to keep them coming as consistently as I can. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

~o~

I'm deep in the realm of sloomland when I feel the soft breeze tickle the tip of my exposed nose, but it takes me a minute to register the freezing temperature and snowy chill of the air.

"MERLIN!"

"Morning sire, it's a beautiful day today." Urgh, his teasing tone.

"Not as beautiful as you'll be when I'm done with you!" His eyes grew to the size of saucers. Wait...

"No, no I mean you'll be black and blue after I'm done using you as my training post." I can't stop the damned blush as it flushes my cheeks.

"Um, okay. Breakfast?"

"Yeah, wait, let me put a shirt on first, shut that window, it's freezing. " Hopefully the awkwardness has now passed.

I sit down at the table, but Merlin has already left the room. I wish he'd stayed, it really is very cold in here.

~o~

Merlin left me to dress myself this morning, but I actually think I did an exceptional job. Everybody I pass in the corridor smiles at me, barely hiding their chuckles at my spiffiness. And as I'm entering the throne room one of the guards, Rolond, I think, actually has a laugh. Maybe he's attracted to me. Wait, I don't want to go there, men and men just don't mix like that, it's the same with men and sorcerers.

Now I'm standing next to my father, waiting for him to finish flirting with the young peasant girl who's looking for food. What is it with him? Does he not realise that he is old and unattractive? I guess when you're the king you can make your subjects do anything, even if they don't want to...

"Bwah, hah hahahahah...Arthur..." Wow, how he managed to choke out an intelligible word through all that laughter I'll never know. I don't even know why he's laughing.

"Arthur, look at yourself, hah, your, ha, shirt's on backward, and whose trousers are those? Har, hahr, cah, cough."

"What, wha..." Oh. So that's why everybody was snickering at me. I guess I'd better see how bad I look... "How... What happened?" How the bloody hell did I end up wearing _Merlin__'__s_ trousers? I swear they went on easy enough, I just thought the tightness was my sore muscles from yesterday's training! I can't even remember the last time I was this humiliated!

"Don't worry Arthur, this happens to all of us after a one night stand and a pint too many." I don't care if he is the king, I won't stand for this.

"I... No... Excuse me for a minute, your Highness." I perform my most mocking bow. If I wasn't tomato-ized enough this morning, there's no doubt about now.

"I have important news upon your return..."

I don't even bother to respond, I just want to go strangle that useless servant of mine.

~o~

**A/N:** Just to let you know, to sloom is to sleep heavily and soundly, the opposite of slumber, in a way. I hope you liked the chapter, and thought it was at least somewhat humourous, not just plain trull. And I'm sorry about the poor writing, I really didn't know how to express laughter, but I could picture it so clearly in my mind!


	3. Chapter 3

~o~

Now I'm back in the throne room, and there's still no sign of Merlin anywhere. I mean, I don't really care but I need to get him back for my earlier embarrassment. I'm not going to go search for him now though, because I actually am a little interested in my father's news, not that I would admit it to him.

"Ah, Arthur, I see you've found your own trousers, I presume the lucky man returned them to you?"

"There was no 'lucky man', I was just preoccupied this morning." I wonder, did he catch the scorn?

"Yes, preoccupied..." Uther sounded rather preoccupied himself. "You're all dismissed. Arthur, there's something I need to discuss with you." I wondered when he'd remember.

"Your servant has already started the preparations, and I expect no argument when I tell you of it."

"What is it?" Now I'm wary.

"You and your chosen group of loyal knights are to embark on what is probably, the most dangerous quest you have ever undertaken, and I'm going with you."

"What? No, I will not allow that, the kingdom needs you, you could DIE!" Outrageous! Bloody outrageous! I can not stand for this, he's willing to forfeit the kingdom for some Godforsaken adventure!

"You barmy old fool, you can not do this! and what happens if you die? And for that matter, who rules while we're gone?"

"That is no way to talk to your king!" Now he's getting really ticked off.

"And now you're my king, not my father?" I can feel my blood pressure rising, I really need to calm down.

"Yes, I am your king and you must obey me, I should have you thrown in the cells for your audacity!"

"Do it then, I don't give a care, but you won't, because then I can't go on your stupid quest." I'm so fed up that I just leave the room, who cares if it only makes him madder?

~o~

As I turn into the corridor leading to my chambers, I walk straight into Merlin. It feels like time has slowed down and for some reason, the feel of his warm body against mine is rather enjoyable. I have no idea why that would be, maybe I was cold, I did forget to put on my jacket.

"Watch where you're going, you're such an idiot."

"What's the matter Arthur? You seem put off."

"That's rubbish, I'm perfectly fine, no thanks to you for the morning."

"No, really what's wrong? Is it that Uther's going on the quest with us?" Now he's following me into my hell-hole of a room, _what_has he been doing in here?

"So that explains where you were this morning, why didn't you tell me about the blasted trip if you knew?"

"Arthur, listen to me, I knew but I wasn't allowed to tell you. I'm so sorry."

"Your father thought your reaction would be like this, so he wanted to have all the preparations underway before he told you." Now I sink down onto the bed and put my head in my hands, I think that if I try to speak I'll end up sobbing, I can't let Merlin see me cry.

"Sire..." I don't like admitting it, but Merlin is my best friend. Now he's sitting down next to me on the bed, and the weight from his arm across my shoulders is welcome.

"What happens if Father dies on the quest, I'll have to become king. I don't think I'm ready." Why does my voice sound so weak?

"We'll see if we can't dissuade him, but I think you'll make a fine king if he doesn't make it back." I bury my face in his scarf, feeling like the child I never got to be.

~o~

I'm waiting in my chambers for Merlin to return and finish packing, like he promised he would. Then there's a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Gwen." Why is she always so tentative?

"Come in."

She comes in, curtsying.

"There is no need to be so proper, Guinevere."

"Yes Arthur."

"So to what pleasure do I owe this visit?"

"I know I can't make you change your mind, but..."

"Yes?"

"I really don't want you to leave on this quest." Why is she speaking quickly like she's nervous?

"Trust me Gwen, I really don't want to go, my father's making me." I have to wonder if she prettied herself up to come see me, because that is one tight corset. I'm going to make her love me now as if there's no future for us, which with the dangers ahead, there may not be.

"Come here Guinevere, let me tell you something." At least she's coming, that's a good start.

I set her on my lap, good Lord, her rump is nice.

"Yes sire?"

"Gwen, do you love me?"

"Oh, sire I really should be going..."

"Please, I need to know, if I'm going to die, I want my last memories to be of you."

"Don't say that, you're not going to die."

"Tell me you love me." I take her face in my hands.

"I love you." Now I lean in for a kiss, and she follows suit.

I have never felt so alive. The feel of her soft breasts against my chest, and the sweetness of her mouth on mine gives me the greatest pleasure. I break the kiss only to tear my shirt off my back and flip the woman around so that I am laying on top of her on the bed.

"Oh, Arthur..."

"Shhh..." I move my mouth down to her long bronze neck and suck lightly on her skin. She moans softly and shifts under me. I can feel her tits as they harden, and I know she is enjoying this.

She rolls over so that she is on top of me, putting her lovely bosom directly in my face. I start to unlace her gown.

The door is roughly thrown open and Merlin backs through the doorway, carrying several heavy packs.

"Merlin! What happened to knocking?" He turns around quickly, clearly startled.

"Oh, sire, forgive m-me, I... uh... sorry." He stammers to a halt.

"You always have to ruin everything, don't you?" But actually, I don't really mind the intrusion, for some reason it kind of relieves me.

"Merlin, leave immediately!"

"No, dear, it's okay." I rise from the bed and go over to Merlin's side. "Merlin's just jealous, but he has no need to be, because he gets a kiss too." I sling my arm over his shoulders and plant a big kiss on his red cheek.

Merlin doesn't say a word but looks more shocked than I thought possible. He scurries from the room.

"Can't you take a joke?" I doubt he heard me, he left so fast.

I'm still looking after Merlin as Guinevere rushes past me into the hall.

"Gwen, where are you going?" I jog after her. She looks back at me, furious.

"Goodbye Arthur, have a good trip." Why was she speaking so stonily, what did I do wrong?

~o~

**A/N:** I hope this chapter's okay, I'm not sure myself. Sorry for the Gwenthur, but I wanted to put in more awkwardness. Please review, and seriously, I would appreciate feedback. And thanks to Pigeonista for the comment. :)


	4. Chapter 4

~o~

I just can't stop thinking about Gwen and Merlin. Why did my actions hurt them both? I thought Gwen liked me, and Merlin, does he not understand simple humour? Why is my life so confusing!

So now I'm just sitting here, waiting for what, I don't know.

"Arthur, can I come in? I have a message for you and I really need to finish the packing."

"Very well Merlin. Who's the message from?" I'm kind of hoping it's from Gwen, a message seems like the sort of apology she'd make.

"It's from the king; he wishes to speak with you immediately, but he warns that he will not hesitate to punish you if you continue with your previous insolence. What _did_ happen when you talked to him earlier?"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, Merlin." And I really don't want to think about it.

"You don't know that, give me a chance." I look at him, and his face is concerned. I suppose if I were to tell anyone, Merlin _would_ be top on the list.

"It's nothing really, I just got really angry... and scared... when he told me that he was coming on the quest."

Merlin hesitates for a moment. "Look, Arthur, Uther, I think... wants to protect you."

"Protect ME! It's the kingdom as needs protecting!" I slam my hand on the table. "Why do we even have to go on this quest anyway?"

"Maybe you should go talk to him and find out, sire." I sigh, but I suppose he's right, I should go talk to Father.

"Merlin, will you come with me?"

"I really shoudn't, I have to pack..."

"Yes, right, well... See you, then."

"Yeah." I wonder what he's thinking right now?

I walk down the corridor and all I can think of is how horrid this day has been, I mean really, look at all that's happened to me!

"Actually, sire, I think I will come with you. You never know, I might have to get you out of trouble. Again."

"Merlin! I didn't hear you. And _you_ never need to get _me_ out of trouble, it's always me that needs to get _you_ out of trouble." I reach over to give him a nudge, but he dodges around my arm, only to crash into me and knock us both against the wall.

"Merlin!"

"Sorry, small hall... Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

"Alright." Then he starts to laugh, and so do I, because I wasn't really angry.

"You dunce Merlin."

"Why do you always have to be such a prat Arthur?"

"I'm not a prat! I'm the most polite gentleman you'll ever meet!" My indignance is fake, of course.

When Merlin just laughs, I give in and laugh too.

~o~

**A/N:** Okay, sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but it was have this much now, or wait another couple of days for a longer one. I also apologize for not writing more quickly; I've had the flu for a week now, sleeping and all I can't write, you know. So, I hope you like it, and please comment!


	5. Chapter 5

~o~

"So we leave tomorrow, huh."

"Yes, Sire, and I'm nearly finished with the packing."

"Merlin, will you worry about me while I'm gone?" My last conversation with the king has left me thoughtful and subdued, so I speak quietly, without much emotion.

"I don't think that I'll have much time to worry about you while I"m keeping you from getting killed." He looks up from the laundry and smiles slightly at me.

"You're not coming, you know."

"Of course I am, don't be stupid, I always come on quests with you."

"No. I won't allow it. I still am your prince and your master, and I order you to stay here!" His eyes are starting to get wet, it seems.

"Arthur, I've never heard you talk that way. I thought I was your friend." His voice is now quiet and sad, and I wish I could take back what I said.

"Merlin, no, I didn't mean to sound like that, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"It's fine. I understand, _Master_, but you can't stop me from coming." He has that unique, stubborn, Sad Merlin pout. I just can't let him come, what'll I do if I have to come back without my best friend, the only person I can talk to? I don't know what to say.

"Do you really think I can let you go on the most dangerous quest you've ever been on, while I just sit here, with nothing to do, watching the gate hopefully for your return? Do you really think that I could bear it if you came home, dead, and me not even having had the chance to try to save you, to risk my life for you? Arthur, if you really think that you can leave me here without you, then you are the kingdom's most unintelligent idiot, and I don't know why I even care!

His voice has risen in pitch until now he is shouting, and he is weeping as he slams the door behind him.

"But... Merlin..." Should I go after him, and try to apologize? I never guessed that he cared so much, or that maybe, I don't know...

I sit down on my bed, instead of doing what is probably the right thing, and as his words keep replaying in my head I start to cry myself, but I don't try to stop it.

~o~

**A/N:** Hey, I'm finally writing again! Again, I apologize if this isn't any good, and I still would really like reviews with suggestions for improvement. In a couple of days I'll be on summer break, so I'll have more time to write. :) Thanks to everyone who's kind enough to read my work!


End file.
